Season -1/ Negative Protein Tale
About Season -1 of Negative Protein was first started as an April fools joke in 2017. And the episodes are done inbetween regular Negative Protein episodes. Take in concideration that these episodes are simply jokes and take in consideration these are just made for fun and entertainment. Character Swaps Frisk = Phantoeegee Flowey = Ditto Toriel = Azure Napstablook = Sanic Sans = Photohon Papyrus = Galaxion Undyne = Vileon Monster Kid = Dark Weegee (NP) Grillby = Malleo Alphys = Zelos Mettaton = -75 Muffet = Chronos Asgore = Soul Protein Man Asriel = Omega Chara = Protieegee W.D Gaster = ???????? Human Souls = Time Gears Mettaton EX = ??????? -75 Annoying Dog = Ghostom Face Episode -1 Episode -1 starts off with Phantoeegee, Galaxion, Photohon in Snowdin Forest where the Crossword puzzle is, or stated by Galaxion "A WEEGEE SEARCH." Galaxion asked where the puzzle is and Photohon says its simply the Word Search on the ground. Galaxion is a bit annoyed by saying that "THATS FOR WEAKLINGS" and Photohon reply by saying he didn't have enough time, and had a "galaton" of work today, and tells Phantoeegee they can solve the Word Search. Turns out its already solved and Galaxion calls them a smart mortal. And alerts them that he'll be awaiting them ahead. Phantoeegee walks offscreen and Photohon closes the episode. Episode -2 This episode starts with Phantoeegee, walking into an Iglo which takes him to Galaxion's and Photohon's house, then he proceeds to run back and forth in the kitchen to mess around with Galaxion, although it had a minor effect, he looked at the Tv, but nothing was on and Galaxion just said "DONT JUDGE ME THIS IS JUST A BAD EPISODE!". After Phantoeegee looks at the trash can. Galaxion says "This is the trash can, Feel free to visit any time". Shortly Phantoeegee walks up to the bone painting, "This painting reminds me of the important things of life" Galaxion says, then Phantoeegee walks to Galaxion's room. Phantoeegee takes a look around at everything, to the car, and to his computer Galaxion says that he's famous on the internet and is almost to a double follower account. Phantoeegee proceeds to start the date and somehow makes some strange technology appear thats just used for dating, then he says "yes" to dating Galaxion. Galaxion talks about how Phantoeegee is wearing a bandage, and states "I CAN ALSO WEAR CLOTHING.. I SECRETLY WEAR MY DATING CLOTHES INCASE SOMEONE HAPPEND TO ASK ME ON A DATE." then he slides across the screen and has his Ultra Rage head along with a "Cool Dude" shirt and another hat and basket shoulders, Phantoeegee says he "loves" the outfit. Galaxion then states "you don't know the true meaning of this outfit meaning your compliment was invalid, and that this date won't go on unless you find my secret!". Phantoeegee has a hard time finding it, but it ends up being Galaxion's other hat and a Losta Spahgetti is revealed, but it aint any ol pasta, its made my Master Chef Galaxion. Phantoeegee eats it and the taste is.. Indescribable and his face crunches up. "WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION, YOU MUST REALLY LOVE MY COOKING.. AND NOT TO MENTION ME.." Galaxion says then the screen turns white. "MORTAL.. ITS ALL CLEAR NOW.. YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME.. EVERYTHING YOU SAY, DO ITS ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE.. ITS TIME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS.. HUMAN.. I GALAXION.." then the screen turns back to normal and Galaxion admits that he doesn't "like" Phantoeegee "romantically" and states that he'll find the 2nd best for him and gives Phantoeegee his phone number. Episode -3 Episode -3 starts off in the Waterfall where Photohon's station is. Phantoeegee walks up to it and talks to Photohon and Photohon says that "Huh? You haven't seen a man with 2 jobs before?, Fortunately 2 jobs means twice as many days off." he says, then Phantoeegee says that Photohon isn't that old. Photohon replys by saying "Heh.. Well my brother tells me this all the time, and that I should "grow up.". However things cut to a slight sudden encounter when Photohon says that he has to atleast try to capture Phantoeegee because he's a "Weegee Sentry" then Phantoeegee says they don't want to fight, but the battle starts and Photohon says that he's going to use his special attack next turn, and Phantoeegee tells a Quantum Physics pun. Photohon replys with another pun "I've been reading a Quantum Physics book, but I can't put it down." he uses his special attack and Phantoeegee barely dodges it by a millimeter. Phantoeegees turn goes by saying an ocean pun, and Photohon says not 1, but 2 ocean puns. "I sea what you did there.", "What did one ocean say to the other, Nothing it just waved." then Phantoeeegee Spares Photohon and the battle ends. Photohon takes Phantoeegee to Grillbys and the episode ends. Episode -4 Episode -4 starts off with Ultra Rage Vileon chasing Phantoeegee through a bridge path, thats quite confusing, Vileon attempts to attack Phantoeegee with spears, but this proves futile as they miss. Vileon says random crap as they follow Phantoeegee. But they end up failing to catch them. Phantoeegee walks on a bridge and falls due to exhaustion, but is greeted by Photohon who talks about wanting to bring his brother, Galaxion to this specific area of the Waterfall. He also states that don't die because his brother is dying to see you again. Photohon teleports away and Phantoeegee advances not knowing Vileon is following them. Phantoeegee is greeted by Dark Weegee (NP) and states that they're supposed to be enemies because Vileon told him to stay away from Phantoeegee. Phantoeegee decides not to act like enemies and Dark Wedge says they gotta tell Vileon you're not a bad person and runs off. Phantoeegee walks to the end of the Waterfall and is encountered by Vileon. Vileon has a monologue about Soul Protein Man needs 7 time gears to become Omni-topent and shatter the drain and destroy the inferior universes. Vileon attacks Phantoeegee, but Pantoeegee runs away. And a timeskip occurs. Phantoeegee runs onto the bridge in Hot Land and Vileon gets distracted by Photohon "Whats up?", Vileon just dashes away, but the Ultra Rage strains him. Causing him to fall onto the ground. Luckily for Vileon Phantoeegee gives him a glass of water and Vileon walks away. The episode ends here. Episode -5 This very intense episode starts with Phantoeegee walking into Zelos's lab. Zelos then introduced himself to Phantoeegee, but then the fabulous Negative Seventy-five made a dramatic entrance, and began his quiz show. The first question was who was the most overpowered character in season 1. Phantoeegee easily answered the question saying it was Negative Seventy-five. The next question was which two characters fused into Wegrotein. Zelos interrupted by saying the fusion hasn't appeared since season 2. Negative Seventy-five soon asked for Zelos to stop giving hints to the human. Phantoeegee also answered the question easily by saying it was WC Weegee and NP Protein Man. Although Negative Seventy-five said that he has to leave since he has important business to attend with. Zelos then said to Phantoeegee on how it went well. Later Phantoeegee walked into a room, and met with Negative Seventy-five. Negative Seventy-five then said how Phantoeegee didn't expect to see him here. Then Negative Seventy-five showed off (literally) his second, and more improved form. Meanwhile Protieegee asked for Phantoeegee to let him kill Negative Seventy-five, but Phantoeegee refused saying he won't kill anyone. Negative Seventy-five then attacked Phantoeegee. It remained mostly equal Negative Seventy-five saying he never knew a mortal could deflect his attacks. Then Protieegee said he's going to activate his Ultra Rage ability. After that Phantoeegee easily beat Negative Seventy-five. Afterwards Negative Seventy-five said that Phantoeegee has the power to get past Soul Protein Man. Phantoeegee soon took control of his body back. Although due to his Ultra Rage strain he starts to fall down, but was caught by Photohon and Galaxion. They soon brought him back to their house ,so he could rest. Later with Galaxion and Photohon they wonder if Phantoeegee will be alright, but it seems he will be fine. Galaxion relieved said that he was going to make spaghetti. Then Photohon said to the viewer the usual, but he also added that Ghostom was just trying out the new designs, and that he needs to go check on his brother to see if his spaghetti will be better then last time.